The present invention is generally directed to systems and methods for intravenous (“IV”) delivery, by which fluids can be administered directly to the vascular system of a patient. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a vent cap that can be included within an intravenous delivery system set to facilitate venting of air from the intravenous delivery system. An intravenous delivery system according to the invention is used broadly herein to describe components used to deliver the fluid to the patient, for use in arterial, intravenous, intravascular, peritoneal, and/or non-vascular administration of fluid. Of course, one of skill in the art may use an intravenous delivery system to administer fluids to other locations within a patient's body.
One common method of administering fluids into a patient's blood flow is through an intravenous delivery system. In many common implementations, an intravenous delivery system may include a liquid source such as a liquid bag, a drip chamber used to determine the flow rate of fluid from the liquid bag, tubing for providing a connection between the liquid bag and the patient, and an intravenous access unit, such as a catheter that may be positioned intravenously in a patient. An intravenous delivery system may also include a Y-connector that allows for the piggybacking of intravenous delivery systems and for the administration of medicine from a syringe into the tubing of the intravenous delivery system.
It is a generally good practice to remove air from intravenous delivery systems that access a patient's blood flow. While this concern is critical when accessing arterial blood, it is also a concern when accessing the venous side. Specifically, if air bubbles are allowed to enter a patient's blood stream while receiving the intravenous administration of fluids, the air bubbles can form an air embolism and cause serious injury to a patient.
Normally, in a majority of adults, the right atrium and the left atrium are completely separated from each other so that the blood and air bubbles are moved from the right atrium, to the right ventricle, and then to the lungs where the air bubbles may be safely vented. The bubble free blood is then returned to the left atrium, where the blood is moved to the left ventricle and then sent throughout the body.
However, in infants and in a small portion of the adult population, the right atrium and left atrium are not completely separated. Consequently, air bubbles can move directly from the right atrium into the left atrium and then be dispersed throughout the body. As a result, these air bubbles may cause strokes, tissue damage, and/or death. Therefore, it is important to prevent air bubbles from entering a patient's blood stream.
In spite of the importance of removing air bubbles while priming an intravenous delivery system for use in the intravenous administration of fluids, the complete removal of air bubbles can be a time consuming process. The process may also lead to contamination of the intravenous delivery system by inadvertently touching a sterile end of the intravenous delivery system. Typically, when an intravenous delivery system is primed, a clamp is closed to prevent fluid from moving from a drip chamber through the tubing. The intravenous delivery system may then be attached to an IV bag or bottle. Once attached, the drip chamber, which is typically made of a clear flexible plastic, may be squeezed to draw the fluid out of the IV bag or bottle and into the drip chamber. The drip chamber may be allowed to fill about ¼ to ½ full when the clamp is opened to allow fluid to flow through the tube to an end of the intravenous delivery system.
This initial process, however, typically traps air in tubing which must be removed. For example, the flow of the fluid through the tubing of the intravenous delivery system may be turbulent and can entrap air within the tube as the boundary layer between the fluid and the tubing is sheared. The flow rate out of the drip chamber may be higher than the flow rate of fluid entering the drip chamber. This can cause a bubble ladder to form as air is sucked from the drip chamber into the tubing.
Additionally, air bubbles may be generated as drops of fluid strike the surface of the pool of fluid within the drip chamber. These air bubbles can be pulled into the tubing of the IV set from the drip chamber. This problem may be aggravated in pediatric applications where the drip orifice may be smaller, which may result in increased turbulence.
To remove air bubbles from the intravenous delivery system, fluid from the IV bag or bottle may be allowed to flow through the tubing while an attendant taps the tubing to encourage the air bubbles out the end of the intravenous delivery system. As the fluid is allowed to flow out of the intravenous delivery system to clear air bubbles from the tubing, the fluid may be allowed to flow into a waste basket or other receptacle. During this procedure, the end of the tubing may contact the waste basket or be touched by the attendant and thus, become contaminated. An additional shortcoming of this debubbling process is that it requires attention and time that could have been used to perform other tasks that may be valuable to the patient.
Another debubbling method is to directly remove air bubbles from the intravenous delivery system. More specifically, if the intravenous delivery system includes a Y-connector, air bubbles may be removed at the Y-connector by a syringe. This method still requires additional time and attention, and may also carry risk of contamination of the liquid to be delivered.
To address the difficulties of removing bubbles from an intravenous delivery system, various prior art intravenous delivery systems have employed a membrane for filtering air from the fluid as it flows through the intravenous delivery system. For example, oftentimes a membrane may be placed in the bottom of the drip chamber so that fluid flowing out of the drip chamber must pass through the membrane. The membrane can be configured to allow the passage of fluid while blocking the passage of air. In this way, bubbles are prevented from passing into the tubing leading to the patient. Similarly, a membrane can be included in the connector that couples the tubing to a catheter to block any air present in the tubing from passing into the patient's vasculature.
Additionally or alternatively, some known intravenous delivery systems utilize a vent cap, which may be coupled to the free end of the tubing prior to attachment of the catheter. Such vent caps are generally intended to vent air out of the intravenous delivery system. However, known vent caps generally accommodate only a very small quantity of the liquid. Air may be entrained in the liquid, and may remain trapped in the tubing when the intravenous delivery system is fully primed.
Thus, such vent caps are not always effective at venting air. In some instances, the clinician must take steps to manually release the air, which requires additional time and attention, and may also carry risk of contamination of the liquid, as detailed above.
Further, some known vent caps have valves that help retain liquid within the vent cap after detachment of the vent cap from the tubing. Such valves are often complex structures, and in many instances, such valves require the presence of corresponding hardware on the tubing to open the valve when the vent cap is attached to the tubing. Accordingly, such valves add to the complexity and cost of known intravenous delivery systems, and may also add failure points that can cause unexpected leakage in the event of improper attachment, manufacturing defects, and/or the like.